


hide under the covers

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: *gasp* there's only one bed... wonder what will happen?Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge! Prompt: Bed Sharing
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	hide under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lairofthedragon for their wonderful proofreading <3
> 
> And a big thanks to my love wtfisgoingonanymore for.. well, everything <3

Arthur was furious. Almost furious. Secretly, he was very excited that Merlin had forgotten his sleeping bag, but Merlin didn't need to know that. So he told Merlin he was furious. 

“You're a bloody prat,” Arthur had said as they’d unpacked the car beside the lake and Merlin had made his confession. 

“Well, we can't go back for it! We’ll have to share or something...?” Merlin replied, his face a gentle red. 

They came camping here once a year, every year, without fail. It was a tradition that stemmed from their childhood summer holidays together and continued into adulthood. 

As night started drawing to a close, the sun dipping low beyond the horizon, Merlin yawned and stared at the fire that sat between him and Arthur. 

“I'm gonna head to sleep, if that's okay?” Merlin mumbled. 

“Why wouldn't it be okay, you prat?” 

“Because we're sharing a sleeping bag?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Just go to bed.” 

Merlin disappeared inside the tent quietly, leaving the door unzipped for Arthur to follow. The sky was dark and Arthur looked up the stars, a sight they rarely saw in the middle of the city. Eventually, when the fire had died down, Arthur retired into the tent and changed into pyjamas. 

Merlin was softly snoring in the small bedroom compartment, bundled in the sleeping bag, looking remarkable cosy. 

Arthur felt a pang in his stomach as he looked at the sight. It was five years ago, in this exact same spot, when Arthur realised how he truly felt about Merlin. And seeing his peaceful form sleeping now only reminded Arthur how strong those feelings were. 

How on Earth he was going to get through the night lying so close to Merlin, Arthur had no idea. He turned off the night light and lay down beside Merlin as quietly as possible, the tarpaulin gently rustling under his weight. 

Merlin didn't react. 

The pull of sleep was strong, and despite the unfamiliar closeness of Merlin's body, Arthur fell into a deep slumber quickly. 

** 

The sound of birdsong made Arthur stir in the morning; the smell of dew drops on grass filled his nose.The air felt fresh but that wasn't the main thing that woke him. 

In front of him, wrapped in his arms, Arthur could feel the weight of Merlin pressed against his chest. Merlin's hands were on top of his own, their fingers linked and Arthur's breath caught in his throat. 

Somehow, in the night, they'd moved closer to each other, held on to each other. Arthur's heart was hammering loudly in his chest—so loud he was afraid it would wake Merlin up. He tried to pull back, to put some space between them, but his arms were trapped. 

Merlin had a strong grip on him, even in his sleep, and Arthur was forced to lie there, wondering how he could untangle himself from this position. 

In Arthur's arms, Merlin seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. His chest was gently rising up and down, his soft hair falling around his eyes. Arthur leaned over as much as he could to steal a glance of him in this position. 

_ It's never gonna happen again, _ Arthur thought to himself as he took a mental photograph of Merlin sleeping in his embrace. 

But Arthur leaned too far. He panicked. He pressed too far forward and felt the curve of Merlin's arse against his groin, and oh, what an arse it was. 

Arthur had admired that arse from afar, had imagined how it would feel under his touch, how it would look spread apart just for him. But his imagination was nothing in comparison to the real thing. Merlin's arse was tight and round, pressing into Arthur's half-hard cock deliciously. 

Arthur's mouth went dry as he considered his options. He could pull away, find a quiet corner somewhere and wank out his fantasy alone. He could stay completely still and will his erection to go away. Or, he could be completely reckless and roll his hips, ever so gently… 

And Arthur Pendragon was nothing if not reckless. 

He rolled forwards with the smallest of movements, but it was enough to feel that wonderful arse against his cock once more. Arthur stilled then, letting his eyes flutter shut as his cock filled out and pressed into the small of Merlin's back. 

Arthur rolled once more and then froze when Merlin let out a tiny sigh. He panicked, because explaining how they had gotten caught up in each other's arms was one thing, but explaining an erection in your best friends back was another. 

“Aren't you going to carry on?” Merlin whispered into the air and Arthur felt his face blazing a bright red. 

“W-What? I, uh…” 

Merlin pushed back then, a deliberate movement which caused Arthur to whimper. 

“I said, carry on, you prat.” 

Merlin's voice was ragged and low, almost desperate and Arthur couldn't say no, not when he sounded that helpless. So he pushed forwards, pushed his cock into the cleft of Merlin's arse and groaned. 

The fingers around his hand tightened and Merlin moaned which sent shivers up Arthur's spine. Never in a month on Sundays had Arthur expected to end up here. Not that he was complaining, of course. 

Arthur managed to wriggle one arm free and he dropped his hand to Merlin's hip, still thrusting into his back. The friction of their pyjama bottoms was not nearly enough. Merlin's hand lowered and his fingers dipped under his waistband, where he gripped himself tightly, pulling his cock in time with Arthur's thrusts. 

“Oh fuck…” Arthur whined, his fingers digging into Merlin's hip. Merlin felt the sting of the grip and shuddered, the sensation overwhelming. 

“More… Please…” Merlin breathed, begging, panting. 

Arthur used his free arm to yank down his bottoms as best he could before doing the same to Merlin. Their pyjamas were round their knees and Merlin's skin goose pimpled in the chill of the air. Arthur stroked his fingers up Merlin's thigh, relishing in the reaction he got, before his hand slid forwards. 

Arthur pushed Merlin's hand away and replaced the grip on his cock. 

“Shit, Merlin,” he sighed. 

Merlin was long and hard in his hand, thicker than Arthur had ever imagined. He tugged and twisted, eliciting soft moans from the man in front of him. 

Merlin didn’t know whether to thrust forward into Arthur's hand or press back and grind against his cock. Each feeling was different, but both sensations drove him wild. He didn’t have to choose when Arthur pressed against him again, his cock beautifully slotting between Merlin's cheeks. 

“God, that feels good…” Merlin whispered. 

The friction was a little rough but Arthur pressed on, his release threatening to break through soon. He thrust into Merlin and pulled methodically, gliding his thumb over Merlin's slit and spreading precome down his shaft. 

“Ahh.. Oh, yes,” Arthur breathed. 

Merlin was moaning unashamedly now. Filthy groans and whimpers tumbled from his mouth. Arthur was no better, grunting and growling with each thrust. 

Arthur could feel his balls tightening. His orgasm was building up, and as he shuddered through his release, Arthur dropped his head and bit down on Merlin's neck. He whimpered into Merlin's shoulder as he stilled, a wet sticky mess between them. 

Arthur was motionless for just a moment, letting the waves of pleasure subside, and then he sprung back into action. He stroked Merlin fiercely, twisting his fist around the head, which made Merlin arch his back in pleasure. 

A few more pulls and Merlin was crying out Arthur's name as his come spurted across the floor in front of them both. 

When Merlin finally recovered from his climax, he rolled over and smiled at Arthur, who was still blushing a bright red. Their breaths were still laboured, and Arthur took a deep breath before he tried to speak. 

“Merlin, I um…”

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin smirked. 

Arthur wanted to wipe away that smile with his lips, but he paused and swallowed. 

“That was... I mean, I didn't…” 

“Arthur, for once in your life stop being an idiot and think.” 

Arthur furrowed his brows as Merlin spoke, searching for an answer in his sparkling eyes. 

Merlin chuckled. “Do you really think I  _ forgot  _ my sleeping bag? After all these years of camping, I just happened to forget the most important thing?” 

Arthur thought for a moment, and then the sudden realisation hit him.Arthur opened his mouth in shock. “You little shit!!” 

“What!? After last year's show, I couldn't let it happen again.” 

“What on Earth do you mean?” Arthur looked grumpy but intrigued. 

“You, staring at me constantly like a puppy. I heard you wanking over me one night too.” 

Arthur wanted to run away. He was filled with embarrassment but Merlin stroked his face and smiled at him sincerely. “It's okay. I did it too. I like you, Arthur.”

“I like you too. But, you're still a little shit.” 

“I know. Clotpole.” 


End file.
